<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You're Confident (Shoot Me Before You Go) by 02mari20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144117">If You're Confident (Shoot Me Before You Go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20'>02mari20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Weapons and Meisters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Major Character Injury, More Angsty Than I Intended, Not Beta Read, i tried to write fight scenes, mingyu vernon and seungkwan are barely in this but theyre mentioned, shrugs, side jihancheol - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In any Meister and Demon Weapon partnership, it is understood in both parties that their first priority other than collecting kishin souls for Lord Death was to protect each other. </p><p>Soonyoung understands this rule well, hopelessly devoted to Jihoon, while Jihoon wishes that Soonyoung wasn't</p><p>or Soonyoung is too self-sacrificing of a weapon and Jihoon's meister is not happy about it. Soul Eater AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Weapons and Meisters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You're Confident (Shoot Me Before You Go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a big Soul Eater fan and I saw some fanart on twt and I couldn't resist not writing it. ended up writing for 2 days a 9k worded fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, it's Tokyo Tower!!” Soonyoung exclaims, sharp-angled eyes glued to the red and white tower standing high, “Jihoonie we should take a picture!”</p><p>The male walking next to him shakes his head, “Soonyoung we aren't here to sightsee,” causing the other to pout, as Jihoon drags him away, but the small smile on his face gives off fondness.</p><p>Seungcheol, walking ahead of the two looks back, “Ji’s right, we’re on a mission,” </p><p>“Ah but Hyung the killers we’re assigned to are only active at night, no harm with a little sightseeing,” Mingyu says behind the group eating a slightly charred kabob he bought from a nearby shop, passing one to Wonwoo who silently takes it.</p><p>“We have to gather some more intel that our files don't cover, besides we’ll be here for a few days,” Joshua says, walking beside Seungcheol.</p><p>Jeonghan on the other side of Seungcheol nods, “There’s no rush, we can explore Tokyo later,” he then whips his head to face Seungcheol grabbing his arm, “Buy me a kabob too, I’m starving,” more of a demand than a request.</p><p>Seungcheol sighs, whipping out his wallet, “Ooh me too,” Joshua says, grabbing Seungcheol by the arm, he smiles sweetly but the look in his eyes tells mischief.</p><p>“Oh Cheol-hyung’s paying for lunch, count me in,” Soonyoung exclaims, clapping the older on the shoulder causing the other to glare. </p><p>Seungcheol then looks to Jihoon who smirks, “If you're paying then I'm hungry as well,” causing the older to groan and the two walking next to him to laugh. </p><p>The group makes way to a small restaurant, after telling the waiter their orders they go out to plan their strategy. Indeed the seven of them were out on a mission sent straight from Death City. They were after three killers, one killer for each group of the E.A.T class. From the profiles, the DWMA gave them it was clear their crimes were committed separately and each killer wasn't affiliated with each other given by the different states their victims ended up in, which would make it difficult for just one group alone to handle. Nonetheless, they had to work quickly to collect their souls before the killers took more victims. By the time the group was done with their food, and as promised, Seungcheol took care of the bill they had split which evil human souls they'd be collecting tonight.</p><p>Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan would take the killer who disembodied their victims before stealing their souls. The profile didn't give much information so they'd have to work a bit more to locate them but it shouldn't take long with the trios experience. </p><p>Wonwoo and Mingyu had gotten the easier of the three seeing as it was their first international mission together as a team. It was a killer who liked to drown their victims by the piers, before letting them drown they would torture them by dragging them through the sea as they went in loops in a speed boat. It wouldn't take them long to find the evil soul. </p><p>In comparison, Jihoon and Soonyoung have gotten the most difficult of the three. Their profile was barely a page long, the killer left barely any traces, each victim had nothing in common and his killing sprees were sporadic at best. The only thing connecting the murder was that they only happened in a certain part in Tokyo and that each victim was left without their fingers. It was gruesome but Jihoon had confidence in his ability to detect soul wavelengths.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon watched as the tired sun had set while the smiling moon rose into the sky. He then turns his attention to the busy streets of Tokyo watching as civilians bustle their way to their destinations. He closed his eyes in deep focus breathing in and out, focusing on each wavelength he could feel, muting out the sound of the bustling city below. It would be difficult with a city with such a huge population to pinpoint one malicious soul, but it's what he trained himself to do. He’d start small searching in a 100-meter radius and then he'd gradually raise his search.</p><p>“How's soul searching going?” A voice says breaking his concentration, Jihoon sighs and looks next to his partner, opening a wrapper to what some strawberry pocky.</p><p>“It would be going faster if I could concentrate,” he says, words not really carrying an annoyed tone. Soonyoung gives him a sheepish smile before offering pocky. Jihoon smiles slightly, taking the piece and eating it quickly before starting his search again.</p><p>Slowly he expanded his search radius carefully observing each soul until he felt it, the hostile wavelength of a soul turning into a kishin egg. Quickly he zeros in it, roughly dictating its location. He opens his eyes and he turns his head in the direction of the soul. Soonyoung watching Jihoon carefully, comes up behind him.</p><p>“Found him?” he says quietly, following the direction of his meister.</p><p>“I think so,” Jihoon nods, as he focuses on the wavelength making sure not to lose it, “ready?” Jihoon raises his hands</p><p>Soonyoung smirks at him, and in a quick flash, he turns into two long sharp skinny prongs, with two shorter curved prongs projecting from the hilt. Soonyoung was special for being a Kwon; usually, to have two weapons, a meister obviously needed two partners like Seungcheol and his pair of pistols, unlike most he could split into two. He could also switch into different forms. The Kwon’s are famous in Korea for being a family filled with demon weapons, each possessing the same talents as Soonyoung, they had a high control of the Korean mobs and could wreak havoc. Fortunately, they don't, as many of the Kwon’s are kind people, however, one shouldn't take up messing with them.</p><p>He tucks the pair of sais into his belt loops as he quickly makes his way towards the wavelength, the closer he gets the intenser the malicious intent becomes. He keeps running until he spots the killer. The killer stands on the edge of a dark alleyway, observing the people walking past him quietly. Without the sight of the man's souls, people would think that the man was a simple businessman, but with Jihoon's trained eyes he can see the impure red soul along with the ill-natured look the man has in his eyes. </p><p>“Shouldn't we go for him now?” he hears his weapon inquire.</p><p>“No, too many people, let's wait until he's secluded,” Shaking his head as he looks cautiously from his vantage point on the roofs, eyes never leaving the man.</p><p>It catches him by an alarm when the man looks up to his direction. Jihoon narrows his eyes at him, unsure if they were spotted, in a few seconds the man makes a run for it, pushing civilians as he makes his way. Jihoon doesn't spare a second going after him, the killer makes his way to an open park. There's no one around due to it already being deep into the night and Jihoon gains on him, landing in front of the killer's path.</p><p>“For the heinous crimes you’ve committed,” Jihoon says as he gets up, grabbing his two weapons at the hilt, “Your soul, no longer human, has turned into a kishin egg.” </p><p>He brings a foot forward with his knees slightly bent, flipping and holding his sais in front of him, “In the name of Lord Death, I shall reap your soul!” He exclaims watching as the man in front of him transitions from the stature of a regular man and morphs into a monster. His torso seemingly grows in size and he hunches back. The killer raises his gaze in a laugh, showing off sharp teeth as he grabs a sharp knife hidden in his coat. He charges at Jihoon.</p><p>“Here he comes Ji,” Soonyoung says, voice filled with unwavering confidence.</p><p>The killer’s stance is sloppy and leaves many openings. The killer stays low as he tries to stab Jihoon, with his quick reflexes from years of training he jumps in time to avoid the hit and twist in the air to stab the killer. The killer has quick reflexes, too, as he dodges and turns, meeting Soonyoung’s weapon form with his knife in a clash. The knife falls between the prongs.</p><p>Jihoon smirks and uses his other sai to trap the other’s weapon, the killer grunts at the motion and uses his other hand to grab at Jihoon's hair. Before he catches a grip Jihoon gives a sharp kick to the killer's stomach sending him flying back. </p><p>The killer gets up groaning, spitting out blood before charging again. Jihoon smirks, flipping the sais for the prongs to be parallel to his arms, ready to counteract and block. In quick motions he avoids the others charge, turning his weapon as slashes him in the back as the other passes, he quickly turns to stab him in one arm. He makes quick and precise cuts until the killer shines bright and breaks, revealing a red soul, the kishin egg. </p><p>Jihoon smiles at his work as he throws his weapons in the air and in a quick flash Soonyoung manifests into his human form grabbing a hold of the soul. </p><p>“Quicker than I thought it would be,” Soonyoung says in awe as he tilts his head back and opens his mouth wide as he drops the soul in.</p><p>Jihoon looks away in disgust, this part being his least favorite of the job, “Might be a new personal record,” he replies softly as he looks at the tower glowing brightly from their view at the park.</p><p>Soonyoung responds in the middle of chewing the soul, making what he said indistinguishable by Jihoon.</p><p>“Talk when you aren't in the middle of eating a soul,” Jihoon says in displeasure.</p><p>Soonyoung just swallows with a smile brightly directed to Jihoon, “I said I wonder how the others are doing,” </p><p>Jihoon shrugs looking to the stars, the others were probably in similar situations as the two, maybe still chasing their targets, “We should probably report in the chat we’re done with our reaping,”</p><p>Soonyoung hums taking out the small packet of pocky he had opened earlier, “Should start heading back now, it's getting late and I'm a bit jet-lagged,” he yawns out.</p><p>Jihoon nods in agreement, a soft breeze blowing past them causing him to shiver. Unlike Death City, in the middle of the hot desert, Japan was much colder, especially given that it was well into autumn. Jihoon had dressed accordingly, having his DWMA yellow wool sweater over a white button-up, but he underestimated how cold it would be. Soonyoung takes notice and shrugs off his own white jacket and carefully places it on Jihoon’s shoulder.</p><p>“I told you to wear an extra jacket,” Soonyoung scolds lightly, Jihoon pouts but slips the jacket on properly. Jihoon would've protested, but he knew Soonyoung was like a human heater, he probably didn't need the jacket. The other probably wore it knowing Jihoon would underestimate the temperatures. The thought brings a slight flush to his cheeks, but he'd gladly protest the flush was due to the cold and not Sooyoung's actions.</p><p>Subconsciously Jihoon grabs Sooyoung's hand, it was a habit that he didn't realize he learned. They held each other's hand often so if needed Soonyoung could easily turn into a weapon.  Originally they only held hands before the start of a fight, but Soonyoung being naturally clingy would oftentimes just reach out for his hand, or place an arm around the other's shoulder. Jihoon had protested it at first but slowly got used to the others' clinginess and overall presence to just allow it, even initiating it himself.</p><p>Soonyoung starts to walk ahead, talking about the places he wants to visit tomorrow, Jihoon follows humming along. But suddenly a strong malicious wavelength hits him, and 2 souls in his radius go missing. It strikes an uneasy feeling into Jihoon as he pauses his steps and turns back, facing the tower. He's sure it's where the source of the ill-intended filled wavelength was coming from. It felt intense and shook his own soul to the core.</p><p>Beside him Soonyoung stops talking, noticing how the other fell behind. Knowing the meister for years he knew something was up, “Hoonie you alright?” he asks worriedly, giving a squeeze to others hand.</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head, closing his eyes he tries his best to focus on the tower. Almost as clear as day he senses it, another soul turned into a kishin egg. He opens his eyes and sharply looks into Soonyoung, causing the demon weapon to flinch.</p><p>“There's another kishin egg,” he states, the seriousness in his gaze makes the other shiver.</p><p>“It might be Seungcheol-Hyung or Wonwoo's reaping,” Soonyoung says, but Jihoon shakes his head again.</p><p>“It can't be, it's coming from the tower, Wonwoo should be in Yokohama while hyung’s near Saitama,” He argues, “I can sense it clearly, we have to investigate.”</p><p>Soonyoung gulps worriedly, “Jihoon are you sure? Maybe your senses are acting up?”</p><p>The comment causes glare from Jihoon, “Yes I’m sure,” he hissed out, letting go of Soonyoung’s hand, “As DWMA students we need to investigate.”</p><p>Soonyoung sighs knowing there's no winning against his meister who was stupidly stubborn, “Okay we'll go, but I'm telling the others we're going through the chats, and we’re just investigating, no going headfirst into danger.” </p><p>Between the two Soonyoung looks like the more reckless one, while he indeed acts more on impulse and felt it didn’t hold a candle next to Jihoon. When his mind was set to something he didn't stop until he got it done. Thinking of the consequences until after they have happened.</p><p>They cautiously walk towards the tower, Jihoon leading as he follows in the direction of the soul. They sneak into the tower and work their way up, slowly Jihoon can feel the wavelength getting closer, the malicious intent growing sending shivers down his spine. They're directly below the kishin egg. He can feel 2, no 3 human souls on the floor above him, fear circling their souls. Jihoon looks to Soonyoung and grabs his arm, “Get into a weapon form,” he whispers softly.</p><p>Soonyoung looks at Jihoon in worry, "Shouldn't we wait for backup?"</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head, "That's too long of a wait, I can feel three humans up there as well."</p><p>The weapon gulps, but ultimately nods, obeying him. In a glow he shifts into woldo, Jihoon grips the wooden staff, attached to the end is a long sharp curved blade with a streak of yellow on the blunt side of the blade. Quickly Jihoon runs to the side of the tower swinging himself upwards and onto the floor of the kishin, a loud bang erupts as his feet meet the metal flooring, grabbing the attention of the kishin soul. The owner is a woman with long black hair, she's skinny and tall, her eyes resemble that of a snake. </p><p>“Oh look more prey to feast on,” the woman says, eyes looking hungry as she licks the small dagger in her possession. Behind her Jihoon sees three humans tremble in fear, he clicks his tongue knowing he has to work quickly to get the innocent out of here while defeating and collecting her soul. </p><p>The woman then throws the dagger at an alarming speed but Soonyiung wills himself to move and block the dagger before coming in contact with his partner. Jihoon smirks as the woman looks in displeasure as he readies his stance, pointing the blade to the woman. The woman charges, unlike the killer they had faced earlier in the night her movements are sharp and precise, barely leaving room for openings. Jihoon works hard to block all her jabs, having no time to spare to make his own jabs. Jihoon jumps back, “Turn into sais now,” He says, throwing Soonyoung’s weapon form in the air, watching as it shines and splits into the 3 pronged weapons. </p><p>The woman snarls and charges at him again, movement quicker this time around, attacking relentlessly. Jihoon quickly twists and turns his weapons trying to trap and de-arm the woman, in his focus he misses blocking a sharp jab, he opts to dodge instead, the blade grazes his cheek slightly. Jihoon can feel the sting of the clean-cut, the woman then backs off calmly laughing. Jihoon glares unsure of the game she’s playing, they've been returning hits for a few minutes, why was she proud of getting in one small clean-cut, and then a wave hits him. </p><p>His body feels heavy, as he slowly drops to his knees. He’s practically on all fours struggling to get up until he finally drops. His grip loosens on his weapons, having them meet the steel ground with a clang.</p><p>“Jihoon?” he can hear Soonyoung say worriedly.</p><p>“I- I can’t move my body,” he says weakly, struggling to move a muscle.</p><p>“I'm surprised you can still talk,” The woman says crouching down and poking him teasingly, “The poison should keep you paralyzed for 5 minutes,” rolling Jihoon's body over so he's on his back, “but it'll only take me seconds to kill you,” She smirks raising up her dagger, but before it can meet contact Soonyoung shifts back into human form giving her a sharp kick sending her back.</p><p>“Not on my watch,” He says, carefully picking Jihoon and setting him up to sit against the steel bars of the tower.</p><p>The woman groans, and gets up, her eyes are practically glowing in anger as she looks to Soonyoung.</p><p>Jihoon looks worriedly to Soonyoung, “Soon, run, please get help,” He says with urgency knowing that Soonyoung, although trained in martial arts and could hold his own pretty well,  wasn't the best against fast opponents like this, especially armed ones. </p><p>“Sorry Hoonie, can't leave you behind,” Without breaking eye contact Sooyoung's arm flashes into a blade blocking the woman's jab in time.</p><p>The woman screeches in frustration and charges again and Soonyoung does his best to dodge and block every movement. He tries to lure and stall her away from Jihoon, silently hoping the paralysis wears off quickly. He narrowly dodged another attack and swings his bladed arm to attack. The woman jumps back but doesn't lunge back and instead looks at him with a calculating gaze. Soonyoung stares sharply at her. Observing her motions and waiting for her next move. The woman then smirks and throws her dagger, but instead of aiming for Soonyoung, she aims behind him to Jihoon.</p><p>From his spot, he can see the blade quickly approaching his way, with his body still immobile he simply closes his eyes and waits for the pain of the impact but it doesn't come, he hears a sharp groan. As he opens his eyes he sees Soonyoung shielding him, a dagger sharply lodged on the back of his shoulder.</p><p>“Too close for comfort,” Soonyoungs says, trying his best to sound lighthearted, the woman comes up behind him and harshly pulls her dagger out, causing Soonyoung to grunt in pain.</p><p>She smirks as she flicks the blood off, and kicks Soonyoung in the back, causing him to double over in pain, then she gives a clean kick to the jaw when he's down seemingly knocking him out. </p><p>“I don't have enough poison to paralyze him, but that should get him out of my hair,” She sees before directing her attention to Jihoon.</p><p>He gulps, within Sooyoung and the woman’s fight he slowly starts gaining feeling back within his fingers, he's sure he can move his wrist a little and his arms feel a bit lighter, but his legs felt heavier than a ton of bricks. It wouldn't be enough to get out of this situation, and Soonyoung was down.</p><p>He watches in fear as the woman twirls the blade in her hand. Her eyes look crazed and hungry, like a predator about to feast on their prey, she licks her lips as a venomous smirk plays on her lips. She brings her hand up and quickly brings it in for a swing but at the same time her arm comes down.</p><p>Before Jihoon can process the situation and think of ways to escape he sees a body jump in front of him. </p><p>As if in slow motion Jihoon watches as Soonyoungs gets up and quickly jumps between himself and the woman, acting as a shield. A clean diagonal cut is made across his chest as blood spews out from the cut. Jihoon doesn't realize how hard he screamed until he feels the soreness in the back of his throat With a grunt Soonyoung falls back onto Jihoon lap and weakly tires you lift his arms to catch him. </p><p>“Soonyoung,” he says weakly as the other coughs out some blood, “You idiot I told you to run,” He scolds, he doesn't notice the tears running down his cheeks until the other brings up a hand to wipe them away.</p><p>Soonyoung gives a small smile, “Told you, I can’t leave you behind,” he says softly as his eyes slowly fall.</p><p>Jihoon blinks away tears, “Soonyoung, stay with me,” he yells wishing he had a feeling in his legs so he could get the both of them out of this damn tower, "Soonyoung?" he watches helplessly as bloodstains his partner's shirt, he can slowly feel his body getting less heavy, and he feels the blood coming from Sooyoung's shoulder wound drip onto his blue denim pants. The feeling in his arms comes quicker than the feeling in his legs and he uses it to pull Soonyoung closer. He's too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the woman smirking and getting closer. </p><p>However before she can get another stab in her weapon is shot of her hand, she groans in pain, grasping her hand.</p><p>“Shit we’re a little late,” Seungcheol says as he runs closer to Jihoon, tucking a rose quartz colored pistol into a holster. Though Jihoon can't really process him there. He sees Seungcheols mouth move but no sound meets his ears, his thoughts are spinning from Soonyoung is bleeding out, Soonyoung is dying, Soonyoung is hurt and he feels like he can't breathe. Seungcheol’s eyes look at him in worry and behind him, he can see Wonwoo and Mingyu moving to get the other humans out of the tower.</p><p>“-were you thinking?” Seungcheol says, his voice reaches Jihoon’s ears shortly, and goes quickly leaving Jihoon to blink confusingly at the older, he can see the other sigh and shake his head.</p><p>The woman angrily looks at the newcomers and picks up her dagger again, she thinks that the boys haven't noticed her but in a flash, Jeonghan comes out of his pistol form, he grabs Joshua in his pistol form from Seungcheol’s side aims and shoots the woman in the leg making her double in pain. </p><p>“Cheol, you can scold him later, She's not down yet,” Jeonghan says sharply, Seungcheol nods, grabbing the serenity blue pistol from Jeonghan’s hand.</p><p>“I'll deal with her, Hannie, stay with Jihoon and Soonyoung, he’s in shock,” Jeonghan nods and he crouches down in front of Jihoon.</p><p>Jihoon can barely breathe as he holds tightly to Soonyoung. He watches as Seungcheol aims and shoots, dodging the woman's attack. Jeonghan comes into his vision blocking his view on the fight. Like Seungcheol his mouth moves, but with no sound. Jihoon's breathing is sporadic. He feels lightheaded and Soonyoungs blood starts to stain his own sweater as well. It's only until Jeonghan tries to take Soonyoung out of Jihoon's hold does he hear things again.</p><p>“Jihoon you need to let Soonyoung go,” he says calmly, but Jihoon still resists, shaking his head, words failing him. Jihoon grips tighter, staining more of his hands and clothes. Jeonghan sighs and places a hand on Jihoon at the shoulder, “Ji, I need you to breathe and calm down.”</p><p>Jihoon hears a bullet hitting steel and jumps, but Jeonghan makes sure his attention is pulled to him, “Breath Jihoon, follow me,” and Jihoon tries his best, taking in slow inhales and long exhales with Jeonghan, who smiles softly. Jihoon feels his mind clearing but he still holds tightly to Soonyoung.</p><p>“Jihoon, listen to me," The elder's voice is calm yet stern, "you need to let go of Soonyoung so I can apply first aid, it'll help him,” Jihoon stares at Jeonghan letting his words slowly process before he nods, loosening his grip. Jeonghan smiles and carefully pulls the injured Soonyoung off of Jihoon's lap and onto the steel flooring. </p><p>He then shrugs off his thin gray cardigan before he rips a sleeve and attentively wraps it over Soonyoungs shoulder. He then takes the rest and applies gentle pressure to the slash wound on his chest, hoping to stop the bleeding a little. From the looks of it, the cut wasn't too deep, but it wasn't shallow either. That being said they couldn't simply slap a bandaid on it and call it a day, Soonyoung would bleed out if they get him to a hospital quickly.</p><p>“Hyung,” Jihoon says quietly, Jeonghan hums, eyes moving from Soonyoung to the younger, “Soonyoung will be alright, right?” he says weakly as he feels another rush of tears. He gulps as the other doesn't give him a reply but only a small pitiful smile. Jihoon breathes in and out as his body shakes with sobs.</p><p>As Jihoon's sobs quietly, Seungcheol finally collects the kishin soul. Joshua reverts back into his human form and together the two approach them.</p><p>“Wonwoo called the academy, they're sending paramedics they'll be here shortly,” Seungchoel states calmly, “they’ll stitch Soonie up here and then once his condition is stable they'll fly and us back to Death City where he'll be hospitalized until he's ready to be discharged,” </p><p>Seungcheol turns his eyes to Jihoon. Joshua is kneeling beside him, helping the younger get his breathing in control as he wipes his tears, “Jihoon, Soonyoungs going to be okay, alright?" He produces a small handkerchief from his pocket and gently wipes the blood off the younger's hands and fingers.</p><p>"He’s going to get patched up and before we know it he's gonna be a ticking energy bomb we all know and love,” He says gently.</p><p>“Hyung you can feel it too right?” Jihoon says between his sobs, his gaze meeting Seungcheol, “His soul feels like it's fading like it's gone,” he chokes out and it breaks the elder's heart.</p><p>As a meister, Seungcheol can feel it as well, how Soonyoung’s soul, usually a strong presence, was weakly hanging. He sighs, kneeling down as well, gently bringing the other into an embrace as Jihoon sobs, patting his head gently. Usually when he did this the other would be scowling and hitting the older to stop, the fact that he was allowing it was worrying to the older. </p><p>The paramedics come in quickly putting Soonyoung onto a stretcher into an ambulance. They work quickly to stop the bleeding, Jihoon numbly jumps in the ambulance as well as the others promise to meet them at the hospital. One of the first responders places a small bandage on his cheek as he tries his best to answer the question about Soonyoung’s medical history. He isn’t the best with Japanese, Soonyoung was the more proficient of the two but he tried hard for the sake of Soonyoung’s life.</p><p>The ride to the hospital though short seemed long as he closely monitored Soonyoung’s soul, holding the other’s hand tightly. Right now it was so weak. as if it were a flickering light, he hated it. He missed its constant warm presence. He’s told to wait outside of the operating room in the hall, but he can't find himself to sit still, instead of pacing back and forth as he focuses on the souls past the door. The others meet him shortly, though their demeanors were calmer than Jihoon; a look into their eyes can show just how anxious they were. Though injuries were common among the group of students, having to battle monsters on a weekly basis, they rarely experience a close call like this one. </p><p>It's about an hour in the hospital before a staff comes up to Jihoon with a pair of clean clothes, they tell him he's worrying people with his constant pacing and blood-stained clothes. He almost lashes out being on an emotional high but Wonwoo stops him, he thanks the staff for the clothes and tells Jihoon sternly to change and calm down. Jihoon's ready to argue back to his friend that he can't possibly calm down in this situation but the look of worry in Wonwoo's face makes him bite down and swallow his comment. He grabs the clothes and hastily peels his ruined shirt and jeans off and folds them neatly. The shirt fits loosely while the pants were too long. He adjusts the strings of the pants and rolls the cuffs up. He washes his hands and walks quietly to the group waiting by the operation room. He nervously takes a seat next to Jeonghan, who rubs slow circles on Jihoon's knee in an effort to calm the meister.</p><p>As he sits he thinks back to the first time he had met the other. It was roughly 4 years ago, Soonyoung was 14 while Jihoon himself being born later in the year was 13. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon wasn't new to the DWMA, he had been enrolled since he was 12, praised with his talents in soul perception, and as a skilled meister as his father was. Yet he wasn't the best with keeping a weapon partner. A lot of demon weapons didn't like working with him, claiming to be overworked and didn't wish to be overshadowed by a younger partner. It caused distrust in him for new weapons, subconsciously afraid that the next would leave him alone once again.</p><p>He had gone 4 months without a weapon, and with no weapon he couldn't go out and collect Kishin souls, he was frustrated. Usually, he would train to let his anger out but he couldn't really spar right now, so he went for the next best thing, the music room. He always enjoyed music, had a small incline to it. If he wasn't a meister he'd be a musician. Slowly he pressed the keys of the piano, letting his finger dance over the white and black keys. He doesn't play a particular song, just following the flow of an unknown melody. He was lost in the music that he didn't notice another presence entering the room until he ended his melody when he was startled by a sudden clapping.</p><p>“That was really good! You’re super talented,” The stranger says, his English is choppy with a heavy accent. He looks about the same height as himself, with messy black hair and chubby cheeks. Jihoon mumbles a quick thanks and wants to get out of the room quickly.</p><p>“I'm Kwon Soonyoung,” the other says cheerfully, bringing a hand towards Jihoon. Kwon, the name sounds familiar to Jihoon but he just shakes it off and chalks it up to it being a Korean name.</p><p>Jihoon slowly brings his hand up to shake the other, “Lee Jihoon,” he says quietly.</p><p>“Lee Jihoon?” Soonyoung says, testing the name on his lips, “Are you Korean too?” He asks this time in Korean smoothly unlike his English from earlier.</p><p>Jihoon nods meekly, before transferring to Death City in the states to be a meister he had lived shortly in Korea so he knew the language well. The other seems to shake in excitement.</p><p>“Oh that's great, I’m gonna start attending this academy this school year, my parents are down the hall signing the last of the papers,” He says, which explains why Jihoon has never seen the other boy before. He starts to regret telling the other he understood Korean when the other starts talking a mile a minute about how excited he was until he catches on that the other was a weapon. It clicks as to why Kwon seemed like a familiar name, the Kwon's were famous for being extremely strong demon weapons. He takes a peek into Soonyoungs soul and no doubt it showed signs of a strong wavelength.</p><p>“You're a weapon?” Jihoon asks, cutting the other's rant short.</p><p>Soonyoung nods, “Sure am,” he says, flashing his arm into a blade, “why what about you, Jihoonie?”</p><p>“Don't call me that,” He flushes slightly at the nickname, “I'm a meister, but I don't have a weapon partner yet,” Jihoon adds, he doesn't know why he adds the fact in, but it gets Soonyoungs eyes to shine in excitement.</p><p>“You should be my meister then,” Soonyoung says, “I'm sure we’d make a great team!”</p><p>Jihoon flushes at the excitement of the other, “We just met, we have to test if our wavelengths are compatible before we can agree on anything,” </p><p>“I'm sure they are,” Soonyoung says in full confidence, he then starts glowing, literally.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jihoon says dumbfounded knowing what it looks like when a weapon shifts from their human state to weapon form, Soonyoung turns into a woldo, and falls into Jihoon’s hand. Unlike other weapons he had wield, Soonyoung’s form feels light in his hands but he can tell the blade at the end of the staff holds power and strength. He's in shock at how well their wavelength matches and clicks as he spins the staff. Already feeling familiar with the motions. With other weapons, it's taken Jihoon days, sometimes a week to adjust to a new person's wavelength. </p><p>Soonyoung then reverts back to his human form smiling brightly, “See our wavelengths match well, let's be partners,” He says extending his hand again.</p><p>Jihoon, a bit desperate for a partner, takes it, already weighing out the pros and cons of having this bubbly boy as a partner. They're wavelengths we're perfect matches, plus Soonyoung was undoubtedly strong as a demon weapon going by his soul and his name. He'd only have to deal with the constant chatterbox. It's convenient for him and benefits him greatly.</p><p>For the first weeks, they train, although their wavelengths match they still had to get familiar with each other, for Jihoon he had to get familiar with not only 1 but 3 other weapon forms. But they worked hard together. They tried their best to make for each other's weaknesses. Jihoon grounded Soonyoung, but Soonyoung was Jihoon’s anchor as well. Surprisingly Soonyoung was just as hard a worker as Jihoon, sometimes even pushing Jihoon harder. They worked and worked, being sent out on missions, gaining many successes. They had gained traction at the academy for being practically unstoppable.</p><p>In a year he didn't notice how quickly they had gotten close. Originally he was closed off to the idea of being friends with his previous weapons, knowing they would leave him in a few months anyway, he always kept it strictly professional, but Soonyoung had worked his way; dragging him out for lunch, quietly studying with him in the library, accompanying him when he went shopping. While in turn, Jihoon helped him with his English, He had made them watch anime's one Jihoon’s apartment, sometimes just sleeping over after a night of marathoning, until Jihoon suggested he should just move in. It was a common thing for most meisters and weapons to live together, for convenience Jihoon tried to convince himself.</p><p>But Jihoon knew it stopped being just for the convenience of the situation anymore. No matter how much he pretended that he hated it, he enjoys Soonyoung’s presence and Soonyoung knew himself.  He pretended the Soonyoung’s endless talking annoyed him, that his corny jokes bothered him, that he hated when Soonyoung got to close. Deep down he loved Soonyoungs affections, he cracked up at every single joke Soonyoung has said, and he adores his talking. Before he knew it, Soonyoung had worked his way into Jihoon's life within their 4 years of partnership.</p><p> </p><p>So he hated how Soonyoung was silent in his hospital bed. The doctors were able to stop the bleeding, do a proper blood transfusion, and stitch up the wound. After he was deemed stable as promised the DWMA sent a plane for Soonyoung and the others to come back to Death City. Currently, they were inside the school’s built-in infirmary. His weapon was linked up to an IV along with a heart rate monitor.</p><p>Jihoon sat quietly, hearing the soft beats of the monitor as he examined the sleeping face of his partner. It had been 5 days since the incident, 3 since they got back to Death City, and Soonyoung had yet to wake up. The doctors had said this would be normal, he had lost a lot of blood, his body needed rest in order to get better. Jihoon had stayed by Sooyoung's side since, refusing leave. The other's come and visit daily along with some of Jihoon and Soonyoung’s other friends, only Jihoon was the one to stay by Soonyoung 24/7.</p><p>“Jihoon you have to eat, c’mon,” Joshua says gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, Jihoon shrugs it off.</p><p>“Just bring me food, I’ll eat here,” He says, Joshua looks to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, silently pleading for help.</p><p>“Jihoon you’ve been cooped up in here practically all day and night,” Jeonghan says from his seat, “You need to go home, have a proper meal and sleep in a proper bed.”</p><p>Jihoon doesn't dare turn to look at the older knowing he was guilty. For the past 3 days, all he’s had to eat was take out that his friends had brought him and slept uncomfortably in the hospital chair, hunched over so he could rest his head near Soonyoung’s body. His back aches from it but he can’t go to him, he refuses to leave Soonyoung, not now.</p><p>“I can’t leave him,” He says quietly</p><p>“He’s not going anywhere, he'll still be here when you get back,” this time Wonwoo says from his spot in the corner of the room. Mingyu having the seat next to him hums and nods in agreement with his meister.</p><p>“I have to be here when he wakes up,” Jihoon says stubbornly, “I have to tell him how much of an idiot he is,” He can feel tears start to well up in the corner of his eyes, it hurts remembering how much Soonyoung was bleeding out, how close Soonyoung’s bright soul was dimming out. He was an idiot for making Jihoon worry so much, for putting his life first instead of his own.</p><p>He hears a sigh when Seungcheol gets up, “C'mon Jihoon don’t be stubborn, just go home take a short rest, we’ll call if he wakes up.”</p><p>The comment brings anger to Jihoon, usually, he isn't one to lash out in his emotions, but right now he isn't the most stable. He turns his head to glare at the older, “You can’t call me stubborn Hyung, you acted like this last year when Joshua was in the hospital,”</p><p>“I practically begged you to go home to sleep but you refused, so you can't tell me that I'm being stubborn,” </p><p>“Jihoon-”</p><p>“This situation is even worse than last year, you felt it,” Jihoon says bitterly feeling the tears freely run down his cheek, “Soonyoung soul almost flickered away in the operation room, you would be the same in Jeonghan or Joshua's soul had almost flickered out.”</p><p>“He almost died Hyung,” He chokes out, “He almost died protecting me instead of running and saving himself as I told him to,”</p><p>By the end of his monologue, he's shaking with a mix of anger and hurt. His friends quietly allow Jihoon his space as he wipes away his tears. Jeonghan, comes up, slowly rubbing circles on the smaller back. The room turns quiet, only the small beeps of the monitor and the small sobs of Jihoon could be heard. Through the silence, a soft groan is heard as the group turns their attention to the sleeping patient.</p><p>They watch as Soonyoung blearily blinks his eyes open, Seungcheol goes out to find the doctor while the rest hold in their breath. Jihoon gets to his feet hovering over his partner.</p><p>“Soonyoung?” he says quietly, shy away from a whisper, The other groans again and opens his wide staring at Jihoon. </p><p>“I'm sorry have we met?” Soonyoung says, voice rough from days without using it. The others look worriedly at each other and Jihoon can feel his heart start to sink, the doctors didn’t mention anything about possible memory loss, he didn't have signs of brain damage. His thoughts are spinning to thinking how this could happen he almost doesn't catch what Soonyoung says next,</p><p>“Because I swear I would remember meeting an angel,” Soonyoung says with a lopsided smile, causing the others to let out a small breath of relief, but Jihoon has an opposite reaction. Instead, he hits Soonyoung in the head and yells at him for being an Idiot before making a brisk exit.</p><p>Soonyoung grabs his head in pain, grunting at the pain before looking up to his other friends, “Did I do something wrong?” he says worriedly as Jeonghan shakes his head.</p><p>Wonwoo gets up from his corner, “I'll go get him,” He says following Jihoon’s path out the door</p><p>Joshua laughs, “Glad to know after almost dying you're still the same Soonyoung,” before starting a lighthearted conversation with the patient.</p><p>----</p><p>Luckily Wonwoo doesn't have to go far to find Jihoon. He finds him hunched over wiping away tears as he sits on a bench down the hall from Soonyoung’s room. Wonwoo quietly takes a seat next to him and waits for Jihoon to collect himself. He probably wasn't the best with emotions and handling the emotions of others but he knew Jihoon well. They've been friends ever since they enrolled in the academy, he knows how to handle when Jihoon was stubborn to let out what he actually feels.</p><p>Jihoon sniffs, his face tear-stained but for now they stop. He sits up and looks at Wonwoo, who in return gives a small smile.</p><p>“Are you ready to head back?” he asked gently</p><p>Jihoon looks away and doesn't make any move to get up so Wonwoo sighs and rests his head against the wall.</p><p>“Jihoon you aren't really mad at Soonyoung are you?” He says looking over to the other meister.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” the other says, still avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“No you aren't, we all know you have too much of a soft spot for him,” Wonwoo says teasingly, “C’mon Ji, what's really making you upset?” </p><p>There's a short silence between the two before Jihoon sighs,</p><p>“What do you want me to say Wonwoo,” Jihoon says, “I'm upset because Soonyoung was an idiot who sacrificed himself for me. That he placed his own life over mine,” his anger rising with each sentence.</p><p>“He didn't stop to think how much it would affect me, how much I need him,” He continued with a shaky breath.</p><p>“I'm angry at myself because it was my idea to go to the tower, that if I wasn't so determined to get another kishin egg, he wouldn't be hurt,” Another round of tears hit him, “I'm so stupid for dragging Soonyoung and myself into dangerous territory, it should be my job as a meister to make decisions that are safe for others and my own team,” he says quietly, wiping away tears.</p><p>Wonwoo looks at the other in pity, he's about to say something but to his surprise Jihoon continues.</p><p>“Did he tell you, he confessed to me about 2 months ago,” Jihoon says and it strikes Wonwoo with amazement.</p><p>He had known the two had liked each other, anyone within a 10-meter radius could tell, rumors had even spread throughout school that they were already dating. But their group of friends knew otherwise, the two danced around each other's feelings, always beating against the bush, too afraid to really act out on them and always content with the partnership they held. Wonwoo hadn't expected Soonyoung to take the step.</p><p>“Wasn't that around the time you two couldn’t do a soul resonance?” He says thinking back, he watches as Jihoon nods, “Did you tell him you felt the same?”</p><p>He watches as the other flushes but he doesn't deny having feelings, instead shakes his head, “I couldn't,” he says weakly.</p><p>“I was scared that it'd ruin our friendship, our partnership, and I didn't want to end up like my parents,”</p><p>Wonwoo nods, sharing sympathy. It was a little known fact that Jihoon's parents were also a weapon and meister partnership, but they didn't work out as well. The relationship had failed in the end when Jihoon was young.</p><p>“But Soonyoung said he didn't need me to answer, that he was content with what we had already, that he'd wait, so,” He pauses sniffling, “So I just didn't tell him,”</p><p>“I was so scared when I felt Soonyoungs soul flickering out,” Jihoon says meekly, “I thought that it was over, that I wouldn't even get the chance to tell him, that-” </p><p>Wonwoo knows Jihoon's at his breaking point when he can't bring himself to say more, instead, he sobs quietly and gets pulled into Wonwoo’s side as the other runs him back. Letting Jihoon just cry it out. </p><p>When Jihoon lifts his head up, he sniffs and gently wipes his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.</p><p>“Well,” Wonwoo starts off quietly, “Soonyoung’s all safe now, there's still time,” He says continuing to rub the other back.</p><p>“You should tell him,” He says softly as Jihoon finally makes eye-contact.</p><p>Jihoon sighs and looks away, “I don't think I can,”</p><p>Wonwoo pouts and shakes his head, “What's stopping you? You know he likes you back, there's nothing to lose,”</p><p>“I know but I don't want to be-”</p><p>“Like your parents,” Wonwoo says cutting Jihoon off, causing the other to pout, “Ji its different, You and Soonyoung aren’t your parents, you guys are practically made for each other,” Wonwoo says, but it doesn't seem to reassure Jihoon.</p><p>“Look, and even if, if, not when, I highly doubt it'll ever happen, you guys somehow don't work, I don't think Soonyoung won't be able to let you go,” He says patting the other on the back.</p><p>Jihoon gains a small smile from his friend's words and slowly gets up with a sigh, “Fine, I'll try my best to tell him,” the other joins with a smile.</p><p>They walk together back to Soonyoung’s room. With every step, Jihoon could feel his heart beating faster. He lets Wonwoo walk in first as he stays by the door, he watches Wonwoo telling the others to stop crowding Soonyoung, suggesting to get food. The others look ready to protest but the meister simply nods his head in the direction of Jihoon and they all share looks of understanding. Jihoon steps back and allows his friends to exit the room before he goes in Wonwoo gives a slight squeeze on his shoulder and a smile of reassurance. Jihoon nods, feeling his heart hammering out of his chest.</p><p>He turns his attention back into the room, still standing by the door. Soonyoung looks at him, a small look of adoration filling his face. With a pounding heart, he makes his way to take his seat by Soonyoungs bed, closing the door behind him. A portion of his bed is inclined a little, allowing the other to sit up as much as his wound would allow him without opening the stitches.</p><p>“There's the angel,” Soonyoung says cheekily, smiling growing wider. Jihoon flushes at the name, he wonders if the other could hear his pounding heart.</p><p>“Don't call me that,” Jihoon says coldly, internally screaming at himself, he should be confessing, why he was acting so cold. He avoids eye contact with the other, Soonyoung's smile falters and a silence falls over the two.</p><p>It isn't like their usual silences where they're both comfortable not needing so say anything, the air around them is tense and it gives a suffocating atmosphere.</p><p>Soonyoung breaks first, sighing never one to enjoy uncomfortable silence, “Jihoon, I’m sorry,” he says quietly.</p><p>Jihoon flinches slightly at the lack of nickname, for Soonyoung it has always been Jihoonie or Hoonie, never really just his name. Still, he doesn't look at Soonyoung, not trusting that he could hold himself back from crying again, “Sorry for what?” says colder than he wanted to.</p><p>“For making you worry, the others said you were a mess the past few days,” Soonyoung says and Jihoon finally looks up at his partner.</p><p>“Who's fault was that?” Jihoon says sharply, “You’re such an idiot for getting yourself hurt to protect me, I told you to run,” his resolve breaking slightly at the end.</p><p>“Ji, I couldn't just leave you behind,” Soonyoung says weakly.</p><p>“Well, you practically did when you chose to become a self-sacrificing idiot and almost die!” Jihoon says frustrated.</p><p>“I'm your weapon Jihoon, it's my job to serve and protect you,” The other counteracts, “I would gladly lay down my life if it meant protecting yours,”</p><p>“We might be meister and weapon, but you're my friend, too!” Jihoon throws back at him, “You shouldn’t be putting my life over yours!”</p><p>“Jihoon doesn’t start that, you know if it was switched you would do the same in a heartbeat,” Soonyoung says now as frustrated as Jihoon, “If I didn't do what I did you would've gotten hurt, I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen.”</p><p>“Have you ever stopped to think about how I would be affected!” Jihoon doesn't mean to yell but he's frustrated, angry, and upset at the same time, “Soonyoung, I had to watch as your soul almost flickered out, as you almost bled out in my arms.”</p><p>He can feel a huge lump in his throat and tears well up in his eyes, “You almost died, and if you did,” he takes a shaky breath, standing up “I wouldn't know what to do with myself.” </p><p>“Ji-”</p><p>“I'm not done,” He says quickly, “It's my fault that you got hurt, I was the one that insisted on going to the tower, but you shouldn't have put your own life ahead of mine.” He can feel the tears already falling from his cheeks and his voice wavering. “Did you know how scared I was to lose you?” He sobs out, “I kept blaming myself for taking you to that stupid tower, I couldn't leave your side because all I could think about was how your soul almost died out. I hated how I had to sit 5 days in silence without your voice as a constant presence.”</p><p>He tries to wipe his tears as they fall, body shaking with sadness, “You're a selfish idiot for saying you'll gladly die for me without thinking how much hurt I would feel without you in my life. It's not fair to me at all Soonyoung!”</p><p>The room becomes quiet again and this time its Soonyoung who can't meet Jihoon eyes. The room fills with Jihoon's quiet sniffles as he sits back down. Soonyoung sighs again.</p><p>“Are you done?” He says softly, and Jihoon lets out a small yes.</p><p>“I really am sorry Jihoonie,” Soonyoung starts, “You're right it was stupid and reckless of me but I can’t promise that I won't put your life ahead of mine,” finally looking up to Jihoon, “However that just means I have to work harder making sure you're safe so it doesn't come to that.” He says smiling with sincerity.</p><p>His smiles were always contagious to Jihoon, so he can't stop him when his lips itch out a smile. </p><p>“You're an idiot,” he simply says,</p><p>“I know,” His dumb smile not fading away from his face,</p><p>“A dumb selfish idiot,”</p><p>“I know” he laughs</p><p>“A self-sacrificing pain-”</p><p>“Jihoon I get it-” Smiling started to fade</p><p>“A stupid idiot that I can't believe I'm in love with,” He says quickly while he flushes and looks away.</p><p>Soonyoung doesn't quite catch on to it, “I know al-” </p><p>The words finally sink into Soonyoung and his smile returns to his face, immensely brighter than the one before as he practically vibrates in excitement.</p><p>“Hoonie, can you repeat that I just want to make sure I heard correctly,”</p><p>Jihoon scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he can still feel his cheeks burning, “I'm not repeating myself, you obviously heard what I said,”</p><p>Soonyoung pouts, “C’mon that's not fair!” he whines</p><p>“Payback for making me worry,” He says childishly.</p><p>“Jihoonie, please, I already apologized, please please-” His begging doesn't stop and Jihoon groans, wanting the other to just shut up. An idea shoots up in his head and he flushes at the thought, but he's curious to see if it’ll work.</p><p>He stands up again, approaching closer to Soonyoung, who's still pleading for Jihoon to repeat his confession. With a quick roll of his eyes, he swiftly cups the others face and leans down, connecting their lips in a soft crash. It immediately makes the other go quiet to softly press against Jihoon's lips. Soonyoungs lips are chapped from the days of resting but they're still as soft and warm as Jihoon had imagined. The kiss ends shortly when Jihoon pulls away, face still hovering over Soonyoung’s, hands still on the other's cheeks. Soonyoung slightly nuzzles into Jihoon's hands</p><p>Jihoon is positive his whole face is red because he can feel it burning from his neck to the tips of his ears. Soonyoung looks equally flushed but he holds a soft smile, eyes filled with admiration as he looks at Jihoon. </p><p>“Is this a dream?” Soonyoung says quietly in slight disbelief.</p><p>Jihoon laughs slightly and shakes his head, “No, I really do love you, Soonyoung”</p><p>Soonyoung gives off a brighter smile, “I love you too Jihoon,” He says before pulling the other lightly by his shirt for another kiss.</p><p>Unlike the other, the kiss lasts longer as they gently move their lips slowly together in no huge rush. Soonyoung snakes a hand behind Jihoon's head, pulling him in closer as he runs his hands through the other scalp. The other sighs in pure bliss as he moves one hand away from the other's cheek to be softly placed on Sooyoung's uninjured shoulder. Soonyoung experimentally runs his tongue against Jihoon's lips and the other opens his mouth slightly allowing the other access. Jihoon sucks lightly on the other tongue, eliciting a small moan from the other.</p><p>They separate shortly for air, and Soonyoung can't wipe off his smile, Jihoon finds himself smiling as well, any feeling of sadness or frustration swept away.</p><p>He's about to go in for another kiss when the door suddenly opens wide open, “I heard Hyung woke up!!” an excited voice says out. “Soonie-Hyung are you- oh-” The voice pauses, the newcomer probably realizing what he had walked into.</p><p>Jihoon knows exactly who the voice belonged to. A bit mortified he turns to see Seungkwan standing in the doorway looking guilty, Vernon, his weapon, was behind him looking a bit sheepish holding flowers with a balloon. He sees behind him Seungcheol, seemingly haven ran to the door and also gives a guilty look, knowing he was late on warning the two that they shouldn’t interrupt.</p><p>“Sorry I ruined the mood,” Seungkwan backs away grabbing the door handle, “we’ll just come back-”</p><p>“Just stay, you're already here,” Jihoon says as he and Soonyoung let go of each other and Jihoon returns to his seat still embarrassed at how they were caught.</p><p>Soonyoung smiles and greets them, Seungcheol comes into the room, smiling teasingly, “It’s about time you two finally got together, I had to endure so much of you guys beating around the bush,” He says laughing as the two flushed more.</p><p>Jihoon glares, “Shut up if I recall I had to deal with you crying for 8 months straight about how much you couldn't choose between Jeonghan and Joshua when they were cool with being in a relationship together with you.” He says sharply which causes the other to flush and stutter, which causes Jihoon to smirk.</p><p>Soonyoung laughs in his bed, “My Jihoonie really got you there Hyung,”</p><p>Jihoon flushes at the endearment but he can't find himself to tell Soonyoung off, not with how much his heart fills with warmth when he hears it come from the other's mouth. He decides then that he shouldn't have been scared to admit to Soonyoung earlier. As long as Soonyoung was a constant presence in his life, he’d be happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this :D  as always kudos and comments are appreciated</p><p>chat with me on twt: @mariuniverses</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>